Believing Again
by Disnehipstas
Summary: Elsa and Jack Frost have known each other for years in secret. Elsa will have to juggle love with love. Her sisters love and her new brewing romance with Jack. Will she be able to do it, or will Arendelle freeze forever? Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters. Some are Disney productions others are from Dreamworks productions.
1. Mystery Snow

Chapter 1:

Anna: Last night got cold. Really cold. It felt like all the snow and ice came from where it once was to here. Arendelle. It was very strange. I know I can't tell anyone because, well who's going to believe a 12 year old? I can't go to Elsa's room because she'll just say "go away Anna," like she always does. But the strangest thing is that, it's August. Snow in August is just unheard of in Arendelle.

Jack: "That was so much fun!" I said to her. "I know!" She replied. "Who knew that with both of us together, it could be so cold!?" She said. "Well I have to go, I'll see you in a little while, ok?" She said. I guess then, a little while was supposed to be a day or two. It turned out it be years. The last time I saw her, saw her disappear in a cloud of snow and ice. That day, I asked myself "When will I see that fifteen year old again?" After a week, I realized that her parents died the next day and she became the guardian of her little sister. I do know something though. That she has a bright future, even if it involves shutting out her little sister.


	2. Little Sisters

Chapter 2:

Anna: The cold hasn't happened since that night, 5 years ago. The only cold that has happened was from the winter time, so that's normal. I have noticed a change in my sister. She seemed happier before our parents died. Even though she shut me out then. I miss her. I miss her voice. Her smile. Her glare. Her furrowed brow. We were so close when we were little. I wish that it could be like that again.

Elsa: I feel bad. I haven't seen him since that one night in August, many years can't say that I don't miss him, but I can't say that I want him here. I don't even remember his name, wait, I do. It was Jack, Jack Frost. Jack promised me that when I became queen, he would visit me. He also said that when I disappeared in my cloud of snow and ice. That took me months to master and I wanted to show him. Who knew it would transport me back to Arendelle. Coronation day is in 3 years. "Anna!?" I said. "How'd you get in my door was-" she cut me off "un locked. I just need to talk to you about Jack Frost." "Uh wha- how do you know about him?" I asked concerned. Her attitude suddenly changed. In a flash, I couldn't breathe. Then, I wake up screaming it was just a dream, nightmare. I sigh to myself little sisters, and fall back asleep.


	3. Birthdays & Sorrows

Chapter 3:

Elsa: The sun dropped. The sky is dark. Yet, there are clouds. You can see very few stars. And those very few, shine bright, lighting up the sky. The scene is now set. I can make my plan to tell Anna everything. And to make my plan to see him again. Maybe she'll help me. Who knows. Anna probably won't because, well, I shut her out for many years. 7 to be exact. Now, my plan. It will involve:

1) Telling Anna about Jack

2) Telling her about my ice and snow powers

3) Telling her how I abandoned Jack and how he abandoned me

I don't think I'll be able to do this. Wait. Elsa stop trying to talk yourself out of this. You'll be eighteen soon, 26 days, then 3 more years till I become Queen of Arendelle. I just hope that Jack hasn't changed. He promised me that he'd see me on that day. I don't know if I'll manage if I don't see him ever again. This is how I'll start.

Jack: Elsa. That's all I can think about. Elsa. I will see her soon, but since I have become a Guardian, doing the things I love most are becoming harder and harder each day. Such as, seeing Elsa. I remember her birthday. July 26. That's- um- TODAY! She's 18 now. That means that I haven't seen her in 3 years. I wonder how she's holding up. I bet she's-

Elsa: forgotten all about me.

Jack: No more feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to go wish her a happy birthday. Now where did she live again? Paris? No. Corona? No. Arendelle? Yes, that's it Arendelle! "Come on Tooth! We're going to go see Elsa!"


	4. Reuniting & Ice Flying

Chapter 4:

Anna: "Wait, so you fell in love with someone you'll never see again?" I said. "Ya pretty much. And could you be a little nicer about. I really fell hard." Elsa said. "Sorry. It's just you shut me out for 8 years is it now? And well, I haven't gotten to know you." I reply. Elsa stares at me smiling. Probably processing something. "Sleepover. You and me 2 days ok? Let's spend that night getting to know each other. It'll be fun. But until then..." Elsa trailed off. She got up and hugged me. My back suddenly got really wet. But it wasn't because of tears, it was because Elsa was making an ice dress on herself while hugging. Elsa let's go and walks away. I call to her, "Hey Elsa! That outfit would look really good if your hair was down!" "Thanks I'll note that but until then! I'll just let it go!" She yells back at me. We both laugh while she walks back to her room and I walk back to mine. Two more night until our "Sister Sleepover" night. How will I manage these next two nights?

Elsa: When I leave Anna, I walk into my room unsuspectingly. On my window, written in frost, is "Elsa please believe in me. -J" Believe? Believe in who? Who's J? Could it be?- No. It can't. But- no. "Elsa it's not him. If it was he would of come much much earlier." Then suddenly, I see, right under it, "Elsa, please I need you to see me. All you have to do is unlock the window and believe in me." "What?! Believe? If this is who I think it is, write what type of powers, if I have any, do I have." I say to nothing, er- well, the window. "You have ice and snow powers Elsa. And before you ask, the last thing I saw you do was disappear in a cloud of ice and snow." He window writes. Well, Jack writes. "Jack, it is you. But I can't believe in you. Not anymore. Now please leave. I've had enough." I say "But Elsa," the window, Jack, says. "I said ENOUGH!" Ice came shooting from my hand. I broke the window I suddenly realize. And I may have just ruined the one chance to see Jack again. My stupid stubbornness always gets the best of me!


	5. Emotions Make a Person Ice Cold

Chapter 5:

Jack: I was so sure it was her. It couldn't have been Elsa because she would have believed and unlocked the window. Maybe it was her. Maybe after all those neglectful years, she finally stopped believing. I have to go back and see her. I have to. I'll never feel right again until she realizes it's me. But I can't go back now. I'll wait 3 years until I go back after her coronation. I can fix it. I know I can.

3 years later, after Elsa's coronation, when she builds her ice castle

Elsa: "Jack?! It's me Elsa. I know that the last time we met, I er well, I was a jerk. I didn't believe and I should have and I'm sorry. I just have issues with shutting people out. Ever since I struck my sister with my powers, since my parents died, since you left me, I never really was able to recover. Please Jack. I'm sorry I just need you now, more then I've ever needed you. Please Jack. Please." I say and start to cry. I've never said that out loud before. "Elsa, you'll see me soon, I promise." I hear Jack say in a faint whisper brought by the wind. "Jack," I cry. I cry more and more. Then I hear Anna walking up the stairs. I must clean up and act poised.

Elsa is trapped by Hans

Hans: "Elsa, you could of had me. But you chose something that isn't even real. I deserve you love. So either give me your love or die." I say. The. I unsheathed my sword just to show I'm not kidding around. "He is too real, and I would much rather DIE then be with you." Elsa said. "Wrong answer. But fine have it your way." I draw my sword up when, I get whacked in the face by a heavy piece of snow. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I hear Kristoff say before I black out.

Anna is frozen

Kristoff: "She's ice? Asdfghjkl ice is my life! I love her. I mean I loved her before, but know I really love her! Elsa please turn her back!" I say. "I can't. I wish I could, but I can't." She says. Elsa, born with snow and ice powers, can't even save her sister. Pathetic. I KNEW that reindeers were better then people.


	6. Hit the road Jack Frost

Chapter 6:

Elsa: "Hans just tried to kill me!" I say at her. "He tried to kill me too!" Anna says. "Jack,my of could of helped me then!" I yell at nothingness. "Anna, would give me a moment to myself, please." I ask her. "Of course." She replies quietly while walking out of the room. "Jack, answer me." I whisper. "Elsa, I did help you. What do you think gave Kristoff that snowball. I did. My center is fun. Snowball fights are fun." Jack says with the wind. "I no that. I know that your center is fun. But for god sakes, I believe, so let me see you." I say. "I can't Elsa. I'm dead that's my you can't see me." Jack replies. "Uh- wha?" I stutter. "I have to go now, goodbye Elsa." Those were Jack's final words to me. Final words everywhere. But how did he die?

Jack: Today I just told Elsa a lie. I'm not dead. I'm completely alive. But everything has to be fixed before I can actually go see her. I feel very bad though.

Anna: "Kristoff, are you ok?" I ask. "It's your sister-" he starts. "My sister accidentally almost killed me. Plus she brought me back to life. Without her, I wouldn't even be here." I say defending my sister who isn't even here. "Bu-" he stutters out. "Shh, no words." I finish. "Elsa!" I yell. "What?!" She yells back. "Kristoff and I were wondering if you would like to come build a snowman with us?!" I yell once more. "Go away Anna!" She snickered. "Haha just kidding, be down in a sec." She finishes. "I wonder what she's going to think when she realizes Jack is here." Kristoff says. Maybe I shouldn't have told him everything. Oh well.


	7. Ranting

Jacks POV:

* * *

When Anna found me and told me that she could fix everything with Elsa, I didn't believe her. I thought that our love was lost. I thank the Moon for Anna and for bringing Elsa and me together. Now I am waiting for her to come outside. This is one of the most stressful things I've ever gone through.

* * *

Elsa's POV:

* * *

Am I walking into a trap? I know that it's Anna and Kristoff and stuff, but Kristoff and I haven't been getting a long very well, because, well, um, I froze my sister accidentally... Man can that boy hold a grudge against someone who he doesn't even know. Wait. Am I ranting... To myself? I really need to get a life. Maybe Anna can help me. She's always been a people person. I am the luckiest sister.

* * *

Anna's POV:

* * *

Should I feel guilty? Nah. Time to go build that snowman.


	8. She May Have Ice But She Is Fiery

Elsa's POV:

* * *

"So guys, I uh-" Elsa began but stopped short.

"Hey Elsa. Long time no see right?" Jack said trying to ease the mood.

"Uh, um, Anna, well," Elsa started. So many things were beginning inside her like anger, sadness, and happiness.

"Wowww. I've never seen her speechless before. This is weirddd." Anna said.

"Ok. Before you say anything else, I would like to explain myself." Jack said.

"Okay." Elsa said giving that unsure glare.

"Okay. Well, member a how a long time ago, you disappeared in that cloud of snow and ice?" Jack started.

"Ya." Elsa replied.

"Well, since then, I became a guardian. It's been awesome except for one thing. You. Your all that was on my mind for a long time. Then, one day, I came and watched over you for a bit. You called out my name, but somehow, you still didn't believe. Then finally, you actually believed at the perfect moment. When I was outside waiting for you to come out a few minutes ago, I didn't want to see you. I was afraid that you would hate me and- do you have something to say?" Jack said.

"'I would never ever leave you Elsa. I'm going to help you control your powers even more.' He said. Ya well how'd that turn out? Huh? I ended up freezing Arendelle and freezing my sisters heart. You know, I thank you because I wouldn't be is person wth you, but I would've been a better person with you. Anna, thank you for trying to fix everything, but, I don't need Jack anymore. All I need is love and love does not come off of Jack. I'm sorry, but no." Elsa said hotly.

"Elsa!" Jack and Anna called out while Elsa walked away.


End file.
